


Выдержка из должностного журнала от 5560.235

by rmsmwia, WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia/pseuds/rmsmwia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>04:00 Капитанский будильник начал издавать богопротивный звук.<br/>04:05 Капитанский будильник снова начал издавать богопротивный звук.<br/>04:10 Устал от богопротивного звука, издаваемого капитанским будильником. Невзначай положил лапу капитану в рот.<br/>04:11 Успешно разбудил капитана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выдержка из должностного журнала от 5560.235

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duty Log 5560.235](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454189) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> POV кота
> 
> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды Star Trek 2016

**Звёздная дата:** 5560.235  
**КОШАЧИЙ ДОЛЖНОСТНОЙ ЖУРНАЛ ЭНТЕРПРАЙЗ**  
**Записи ведёт:** Пухлый Билл,  
корабельный кот первого класса  
(на счету более сотни уничтоженных вредителей)

 **00:00** Начал ежедневное патрулирование с посещения каюты старшего помощника, который был обнаружен спящим вместе с Бестолочью, котом четвёртого класса (уничтожен всего один вредитель), свернувшимся клубочком у него на ногах. Похвалил Бестолочь за следование должностной инструкции.

 **00:05** Расположился на груди у старшего помощника и глазел на него, пока тот не почесал мне за ухом.

 **00:15** Заснул на старшем помощнике согласно Уставу.

 **01:00** Ушёл из каюты старшего помощника, чтобы продолжить патрулирование.

 **01:01** Прибыл к капитанской каюте и возвестил о своём присутствии.

 **01:06** Дверь каюты резко распахнулась. Капитан, как обычно, поприветствовал меня кодовыми словами «Ах ты маленький засранец, на кой чёрт ты скребёшься под дверью и орёшь, как резаный, пшёл отсюда, ты ко мне только пожрать ходишь, а я тебя сейчас кормить не буду… а, ну да, конечно, ходи у меня по каюте, как хозяин, а я на коврике посплю, почему бы и нет!»

 **01:10** Капитан вернулся в постель. Последовал за ним.

 **01:15** Капитан закончил высказывать своё мнение о моём прыжке и прекратил держаться за промежность.

 **01:16** Мы с капитаном заснули.

 **04:00** Капитанский будильник начал издавать богопротивный звук.

 **04:05** Капитанский будильник снова начал издавать богопротивный звук.

 **04:10** Устал от богопротивного звука, издаваемого капитанским будильником. Невзначай положил лапу капитану в рот.

 **04:11** Успешно разбудил капитана.

 **04:15** Заснул на подушке, пока капитан совершал водные процедуры.

 **04:25** Был вышвырнут капитаном из каюты согласно Уставу. Вымыл хвост и продолжил патрулирование.

 **04:30** Завтрак. Сухой корм. Отвратительно.

 **04:45** Первый перерыв на сон.

 **06:00** Прибыл в офицерскую столовую во время завтрака. Глазел на капитана, пока тот не дал мне полсосиски согласно Уставу.

 **06:35** Клингоны.

 **10:34** Попытался выцарапать глаза клингонскому воину. Успех незначительный. К счастью, подобравшийся сзади начальник медслужбы ударил его по голове хирургическим подносом.

 **10:35** Описал клингонского воина.

 **10:45** Начальник медслужбы закончил читать лекцию о нарушении санитарных норм и о том, почему нельзя писать на клингонов.

 **10:46** Капитан появился в медотсеке. Без форменки. Покрытый кровью. Начальник медслужбы сделал глубокий вдох (возможно, досчитал до десяти про себя) и переключился на капитана.

 **11:15** Начальник медслужбы всё ещё продолжает лекцию. Капитан не слушает, потому что без сознания.

 **11:30** Начальник медслужбы закончил лекцию. Только что понял, что опоздал со вторым перерывом на сон на два часа. Придётся отходить от привычного распорядка.

 **11:32** Второй перерыв на сон на столе начальника медслужбы.

 **13:53** Старший помощник прибыл в медотсек. Не ранен.

 **14:00** Запрыгнул на колени к старшему помощнику, пока он сидел рядом с кроватью капитана, всё ещё не пришедшего в себя. Мурчание не помогло снизить уровень стресса.

 **14:30** Мурчание начало снижать уровень стресса.

 **15:00** Капитан очнулся примерно на две минуты.

 **15:04** Старшему помощнику запретили появляться в медотсеке, потому что он ничего не ел с момента нападения клингонов. Решил проследовать за ним в столовую и удостовериться, что вся еда на тарелке съедена.

 **15:15** Обед со старшим помощником. Вулканское рагу ещё хуже, чем сухой корм.

 **15:30** Старшего помощника вызвали на мостик. Объявил всеобщее кошачье совещание в инженерном отсеке.

 **15:45** Начало всеобщего кошачьего совещания под инженерным столом. Было решено не поднимать красную тревогу, но следить за уровнем стресса в команде и лечить по необходимости. Нужно связаться с другими корабельными животными.

 **16:00** Единогласно было решено провести третий перерыв на сон.

 **17:00** Проснулся пораньше, пошёл проверить старшего помощника. Котов на мостик не пускают, так что вернулся в медотсек к капитану. Он всё ещё без сознания.

 **17:15** Начальник медслужбы проявляет признаки стресса. Запрыгнул к нему на колени.

 **17:17** Был назван бесполезным комком меха, который разбросал свою шерсть по всем стерильным поверхностям. Решил не обращать на это внимания, списав на проявление стресса.

 **17:20** Начал мурчать.

 **17:50** Мурчание значительно снизило уровень стресса. Корабельный пёс Тиберий положил нос на колени начальника медслужбы, и я не ударил его лапой в знак доброй воли.

 **18:00** Капитан пришёл в сознание! Я покинул колени начальника медслужбы и устроился на должностном посту в углу медотсека вместе с Тиберием.

 **18:15** Необходимо внести официальную благодарность в личное дело Тиберия, который неожиданно оказался очень удобной подушкой.

 **19:45** Старший помощник появился в медотсеке.

 **21:00** Был поднят начальником медслужбы и передан на руки старшему помощнику с указанием, чтобы он хорошенько выспался.

 **21:15** Удалились в столовую на ужин. Вношу исправление в предыдущее замечание: _любая_ вулканская еда хуже, чем сухой корм.

 **22:00** Прибыли в каюту к старшему помощнику.

 **22:15** Занял охранный пост на подушке.

 **23:55** Проснулся.

 **23:59** Закончил вылизывать волосы старшего помощника согласно Уставу. Всё спокойно.


End file.
